Chisa Bris
Facts Development and Creation Originally Onychinus was going to be Morpheus' Twin BROTHER...shocking ain't it? She was the third character I had changed from a male to a female, with Tempestra being first, Solareana being second, and Terrea being the fourth (and possibly not last). Eternia was also a male originally, but I forgot if she came before one of the other girls. Like Morpheus, Onychinus was a somewhat cliche character, but wasn't genetically connected to Shadow. About Gender: Female Nickname: Age: 18 Alignment: Good Species: Human R. Interest: None Family Mother: Calliya Bris Father: Jaysin Bris Brother(s): Morfen Bris, Ricardo Bris Abilities She also has practiced her skills in gymnastics and can be considered quite agile, though she has much to learn when it comes to anything parkour related. Also, unlike her brother, Onychinus prefers to use a dagger. She's rather good at it. Personality (Onychinus is a silent, but sweet young lady. She's not known for her rather humorous attitude and takes quite a bit from the man her mother works for. She has a love of reading books and can usually be found reading one. If someone gets to know her however, they'll find she's rather sweet and a good person to have as a friend. It can also be noted that if she finds a romantic interest in someone she can be a bit shy towards them, as well as having a tendency to stutter. She's not really accustomed to being flirted with either Of course, having inherited traits from her father, Chisa can be a cold person when she wants to be. It's often due to this that she serves as the mediator to her brother's conflict.) -Redoing- Appearance (Onichisa has tan skin, though without the pale tone her brother Amorphin possesses, and the darker tone her brother Ricardo has. She also lacks the same silver hair color that her brothers, father, and cousin have. She instead has inherited her mother's dark hair coloring. Speaking of her hair...it is long enough to reach to the middle section of her back, and she can be often times be seen with her hair being wavy and let down. Though she had not inherited the silver hair, she has inherited the green coloring that her family has, she also has white sclera, and black pupils; though those two coloring are the normal coloring for most people. She also wears a plain grey t-shirt with light blue sleeves that stops at the top of her pants. Speaking of which she wears a pair of cobalt blue pants with no other colorings. She also wears a pair of grey tennis shoes.) Chisa, like her brother Morfun, has inherited a great deal of physical traits from her parent, this time the parent being her mother. She's actually the only one who have inherited almost none of her father's traits, with the exception of her hair going silver; and that's when her powers are in use. She has tan skin, a trait she shares with her younger brother and mother, without the pale tinge that Morfun and her father have. She has long black hair that goes down her shoulder and reaches to -Still working on- Skills Powers Abilities Relationships Friendly terms Morfun Bris: Her older brother, the two are near inseparable. She also serves as the link to their family that keeps him tied to his roots. Trivia She has been revamped twice. And parts of her have been combined with an alternate universe version of her named Chius Tetranis. This version no longer exists as Chisa has replaced her. Gallery Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Elemental Abilities